This invention relates generally to tomography and more particularly to an electronic linear tomography system which eliminates the need for the conventional mechanical coupling between an overhead tube suspension and a bucky in an X-ray table.
Present linear tomographic attachments for state of the art radiographic tables require a mechanical linkage between the tube suspension system and the bucky which is further fixed at one point in space with respect to the table. Motion of the tube suspension system then causes the focal spot to move in one direction, the bucky proportionately in the opposite direction, and the tube to rotate so that the central ray approximately points to the same point on the film located on the bucky. During non-tomographic radiographic procedures, this mechanical linkage is in the way of the operating personnel and has to be removed in some manner or another. This is generally troublesome and accordingly a system which obviates the mechanical linkage would provide a substantial convenience and improvement compared with conventional mechanical systems in that little, if any, set-up time or tear-down time would be required. In addition, mechanical linkages may produce unwanted vibration resulting in unsatisfactory tomographic films.